riseofaesterfandomcom-20200213-history
Character Development
Still in Progress! Please feel free to add sections or fix grammatical errors!* Live Action Role Play can be done many ways; there is no "right" way. That said, it's helpful to be prepared. This section of the wiki is here to help you create or choose a character, fill out your character sheet, and have fun playing that character. Choose your Character! - Rise of Aester Archetypes To dive right in to the good stuff, you can check out some Rise of Aester Character types on the RoA website. This is a great place to start, but you'll probably want to flesh out your character more. You aren't limited to these types, but might find that a first character is easier to play with some predefined parameters. Erika Shaffer's Quick Guide (as posted to FB 4/30/2014) Character creation 102-What to think about to add depth and detail to your character. Skills are of course the mechanical basis of a RoA character, but they aren't the whole of the character. Knowing who your character is, not just what they are capable of, is a key part of enjoying *all* of the game-not just when your character has relevant skills to get through a challenge. The best way to start to detail your character is to ask yourself some of the following questions: Where is my character from? A city? The nightlands? The Aureus? What was their childhood like? Were they well off, poor, or middle class? Did they have a big family/tribe? Do they still have a relationship with their family? What kind of education/apprenticeship did they have? What kind of successes/setbacks have they had in life? What are their goals/aspirations? What are their fears? What do they believe? Do they have religious/spiritual beliefs? What about politics? What do they value? What are their current relationships like? Friends, love interests, rivals, and family are all important. What do they do for fun? Do they have any hobbies? What do they do for a living-adventuring doesn't pay the bills for most people. Thinking about these questions can give you things to talk about in game, and things to tell stories with-and can help you find connections to other player characters. Other Character Creation Guides Here are some links to other Non-RoA character creation guides. These are in no way created, vetted, edited or otherwise endorsed by RoA, but you might find them useful. If there's anything offensive at one of these links, please let me or a Nav know and we'll be happy to remove it. '''Gerret Peters's Character Survey | '''This great set of surveys will ask you important questions about everything from Basic questions to where you have traveled and what your hobbies are. It can take as much or little time as you like and, if you're imaginitive, will send you down a rabbit hole of character discovery. '''http://www.skaro.com/larpplay.html '''and '''http://www.skaro.com/larpdex.html | '''These great sites rehash a bit of the same info above, but take you in other directions as well. *If you have other great resources, please add them here*